


Blue Moon

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Blue Moon, Deleted Scene, Drabble, F/F, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Angie hears Darcy humming a familiar tune.





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dazzling Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652219) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL). 



> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 26 - Blue Moon
> 
> This is absolutely a deleted scene from [Dazzling Lights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6652219).

"What's that you're humming, DD?"

Darcy turned to see Angie in the doorway, wearing her uniform but looking as lovely as ever.

"Just an old song. Well—old for  _ me _ . I don't know if it's been written yet."

"Sounds familiar," Angie said, crossing to the window where Darcy was standing. "I think I heard it a movie once. Hum some more?"

Darcy did, and Angie swayed along. Then she stepped closer, putting her head on Darcy's shoulder and her arms around Darcy's waist. 

They moved together, the light of the moon shining on them.

The same moon, past or present.

**Author's Note:**

> Time travel is the worst. I just want Darcy and Angie to be happy!
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171311272493/blue-moon)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
